The Sightless One: A Lesson
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: A Sequel to The Sightless One. Five young Predators one day decide to mess with the wrong hermit


_Yautja Prime_

 _Temple Courtyard_

 _3:25 p.m. (Earth Time)_

Hundreds of Young Bloods flooded the courtyard as the initiation rituals came to a close. The sun was still high in the sky and the clouds were nowhere to be seen. A gentle breeze blew as the first of the new initiates stepped out into the day after hours of being cooped inside the temple. Some of them clambered onto each other, wrestling and tugging at one another in excitement. Other more disciplined youths made their way to their group space crafts to begin their journey. Either way, each and every one of them felt extreme joy and ambition. To become a Blooded Yautja was the most esteemed title of their culture. All those who were born on this planet were to complete this ritual should they become a member of their respective clans. Those who didn't faced exile and a total destruction of their name. For that reason, it was better to be dead by their own hands than to face their failure for the rest of their lives.

That failure, however, didn't scare a group of Young Bloods who jostled each other as they walked away. The more rebellious of the initiated, five youngsters teased and prodded one another, happy that the rituals were finally over. To them, the ceremonies were tedious and frustrating. They would rather be out and about doing their own thing instead of learning about culture and combat. Frequently, they were known to skip sessions to go out into the forests and play, which then evolved into sneaking away to indulge in psychedelic substances. Because of their frequent absences, they were considered the most inept of the Yautja. However, that didn't keep them from being incapable of inflicting violence. Every so often, the group would find themselves in a confrontation with the others, usually because one would find themselves the butt of a joke, and eventually what would start as verbal sparring would lead to an all-out brawl. Most of the time, the Elders would break up the mess before things got really out of hand. Other times, though, they've had to deal with broken bones and other serious injuries. They also fought with one another, usually over some minor dispute. However, the occasional infighting didn't put a damper on their relationship.

As they walked through the forest to their hideaway in the mountains, one of the five looked to the others with an idea in his head. For weeks now, this one had heard rumor of an Unblooded Yautja in these parts. Rumor has it that he was born blind and that kept him from becoming a fully bonded clan member of any clan on the planet. Somehow, he managed to survive to adulthood although he was banned from becoming a Hunter. Hearing about this, he decided to bring it up to his friends. Maybe they'll do something other than the routine. Why not seek out this blind fool and have a little fun? Surely a little break from the mundane would do some good. After a few minutes of talking and shoving with each other, the other four nodded. This would certainly make for an interesting day.

After a few hours of searching, they eventually came to a clearing. A perfect circle, thirty feet in diameter, stood twenty feet away from them. A small hut, a campfire over which a cooking pot hung, and a forge encompassed a makeshift border. In the middle, a pale-skinned, vestless Yautja sat cross legged on the leafy terrain. His muscles were compact and stocky, making him seem square in figure. His reptilian skin was slightly shining, possibly the result of physical exercise or labor. The youngsters couldn't get a good look at his face and if they did, they would realize the rumors were true. There were no eyes on the hermit's face only smooth skin. Though the group didn't sense it, he knew they were there. In spite of their attempts to be stealthy, the hermit's acute sense of hearing (in compensation for a lack of vision) helped him sense their presence. A smirk came across his lips. He was in for some fun.

Without thinking, one of the youngsters picked up a small rock from the cliff side they hid behind and lobbed it towards him. In blinding motion, the hermit caught the stone just when it was going to make contact with the back of his head. In panic, one by one the youngsters fled from the scene, terrified of the potential consequences. Just as quickly, the hermit got up from his sitting position and charged after them, bounding up the cliff's sheer incline before catching the slowest first. After beating him senseless, he used the trees to his advantage, bouncing off one after another on one foot. Eventually, he caught them all. Using only his fists and feet, he taught the young rebels a valuable lesson in respecting one's privacy.

Walking past their unconscious bodies, the hermit went back to his position in the middle of the circle and drifted off in a trance…


End file.
